The instant invention relates to apparatus for applying wire to spools and more particularly to a wire take-up apparatus which includes a tape applicator mechanism for applying a length of adhesive tape to the exposed free terminal end portion of the wire applied to a spool in order to prevent unraveling thereof.
Wire take-up apparatus have been successfully utilized for applying wire to spools for many years. One of the most common and effective types of wire take-up apparatus comprises dual take-up reels which are alternatively operative for receiving wire from a continuous wire production facility, such as a cable extrusion line. An apparatus of this type generally comprises cross-over means for cutting the wire after a predetermined amount thereof has been applied to a first spool, and for then feeding the wire onto a second spool without interrupting the flow of wire. The heretofore available dual reel take-up apparatus have generally been constructed as either coaxial dual reel apparatus, or parallel axis dual reel apparatus. In either case, they have been found to be effective for taking up wire at relatively high speeds, such as speeds in excess of 2000 feet per minute. Wire take-up apparatus of these types are illustrated in a 1984 article from Wire Journal International entitled "The Economic Impact of Dual Reel Take-Up Performance" by Stuart Walton and David Hoddinott, one of the co-inventors of the subject invention.
One of the main difficulties with the heretofore available wire take-up apparatus is that once a predetermined length of wire has been wound onto a spool and the wire has been cut so that the spool can be removed from the apparatus, the free end portion of the wire on the full spool is loose and free to unravel therefrom. As a result, heretofore it has generally been necessary to manually remove a full wire spool from a wire take-up apparatus, to manually rewind the free terminal end portion of the wire thereon, and to then manually apply retaining means, such as a length of adhesive tape to the free terminal end portion of the wire.
The instant invention represents a significant advancement in the art relating to wire take-up apparatus by providing means for automatically applying a length of adhesive tape to the terminal end portion of the wire on a spool as the wire is cut after a predetermined length thereof has been applied to the spool. More specifically, the wire take-up apparatus of the instant invention includes a vacuum roller having a resiliently cushioned outer surface, means for applying a vacuum to the outer surface of the vacuum roller, and means for supplying a length of adhesive tape to the vacuum roller so that the adhesive surface of the tape faces outwardly and so that the tape is retained on the vacuum roller by the vacuum means. The means for supplying a length of adhesive tape preferably includes a tape supply roll, and a tape accumulator between the tape supply roll and the vacuum roller for releasably accumulating a length of tape between the tape supply roll and the vacuum roller so that the tape in the accumulator can be rapidly dispensed to the vacuum roller from the accumulator. The apparatus further includes means for moving the vacuum roller with the tape thereon into engagement with the wire on the outer circumferential surface of a rotating spool of wire so that the tape is adhered to the wire and drawn from the vacuum roller and the accumulator as the wire spool is rotated. The apparatus further includes a tape knife assembly for cutting the tape after a length thereof has been applied to the wire on a wire spool. The means for moving the vacuum roller is preferably operative for moving the vacuum roller toward a spool of wire until the adhesive surface of the tape contacts the wire on the spool and for then immediately retracting the vacuum roller to a position of spaced disengagement from the spool. The tape knife assembly preferably includes a pivot arm having a free terminal end, a pivot head which is pivotally mounted on the pivot arm adjacent the free terminal end thereof, and a knife blade on the pivot head. The tape knife assembly preferably further includes means for pivoting the pivot arm to a position wherein the pivot head engages the adhesive surface of the tape between the vacuum roller and the adjacent spool of wire after a length of tape has been applied to the wire so that the tape causes the pivot head to be pivoted to a position wherein the knife blade contacts the tape to cut the latter. The apparatus preferably further includes a brake mechanism for braking the rotation of the vacuum roller immediately upon cutting the tape, and an air jet for urging the portion of the tape remaining after a cutting operation toward the vacuum roller so that the free end portion of the tape is retained on the vacuum roller. The brake means is preferably automatically released at a predetermined time interval after cutting the tape, and the apparatus preferably further includes a retaining finger which is automatically pivoted toward the vacuum roller so that it engages the adhesive surface of the tape to capture the tape between the retaining finger and the vacuum roller after a cutting operation in order to prevent movement of the tape in a reverse direction.
It has been found that the tape applicator of the apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for applying an adhesive tape to a wire spool in a high-speed operation, and that as a result the tape applicator can be effectively utilized in a dual reel continuous wire take-up apparatus. Specifically, it has been found that the tape applicator of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for applying tape to the outer layers of wire on the wire spools of a wire take-up apparatus which is capable of operating with wire take-up speeds of 2000 feet per minute, or more.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus for automatically applying a length of tape to the wire on the outer surface of a wire spool.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a means for effectively automatically packaging a spool of wire without allowing the free outer end portion of the wire to unravel therefrom.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a high speed tape applicator apparatus which is operative for applying a length of tape to a wire on the outer surface of a wire spool in a continuous wire take-up apparatus.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.